We're Like Enzymes
by bonesbuffyangelfan
Summary: Bones compares her and Booth to enzymes. The title is pretty self-explanatory.


**Summary: Bones compares her and Booth to enzymes. The title is pretty self-explanatory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, all I own is this idea of them being enzymes, which I got 'cause I was bored in science.**

**Okay, so. I was in science class today, and I was learning about enzymes when I thought of this. Enzymes are little molecules in your body that are there to speed up chemical reactions. Every enzyme has a substrate(the thing they're paired with)that will only fit them. To make a chemical reaction, the enzyme bonds with the substrate in the previously made spot for it, and does things it needs to. I thought that Booth and Brennan are like enzymes because they were made for each other.**

****Booth smiled as he felt the woman he was holding in his arms move in closer to him. It had taken them so long to get to where they are now, and he wouldn't change a thing.

"I love you, Bones." he murmured against her long auburn hair.

"Hmm, I love you too, Booth." she said back to him  
. As she said it, he felt a rush of joy; he'd waited six years to hear her say that, and now she finally feels secure enough to say it makes his heart grow warm. He smiled at the thought; Brennan would say that 'The heart is just one of your organs, it has no way to make your temperature to rise the way you suggest.'

"You know Booth, we're kind of like enzymes." Brennan says to him.

"Huh?" he asks her confusedly.

She sits up, and looks him in the eye.

"I said we're like enzymes." she said once more.

"Yeah, I heard you Bones, I just didn't get what you were saying." Booth told her.

"Well-" she began. He could see she was getting ready to go into full lecture mode. "Enzymes are molecules that use a lock and key method." At his blank look she clarified. "They're specially made so only one type of other molecule, called the substrate, can be let in. We are like that because we were.. it's like we were made for each other, Booth. I mean, look at all the other relationships we've had in the past; Sully, Hannah, Rebecca, Andrew, Pete, Michael, Cam, the list goes on and on because _we_ were made for each other. We were made to love one another, all the others came in, but didn't fit, so they left."

"You know, Bones, I think you're right. And that was about the most nicest thing you've said to me." Booth told her affectionately.

"Booth, you have no way to measure that statement-" she paused, looking down embarrassed. "You didn't mean it literally, did you?"

"No, Bones." Booth said with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, Bones, don't be sorry, I love you the way you are, and this is how you are." Booth told her.

She smiled, and leaned back into him again, to have her head resting just under his chin.

"Oh, by the way, what happens if the enzyme is changed?" Booth asked.

"Well, the it's denatured and it won't work properly." she said.

"Yeesh! I hate to think of what would happen if one of us were to have problems!" Booth exclaimed.

"Yes, that would be interesting, wouldn't it?" she said giggling.

"Define interesting, please." he asked her thinking he was gonna get the normal definition sounding like she's swallowed the dictionary.

"Oh God, oh God, we're all going to die?" she said with a cute smile.

"Ha ha! Nice one Bones!" Booth said.

"While trying to be funny, That probably is what it's going to be like if we ever have a fight." she said.

"Okay then. No fights!" Booth said with mock sternness.

"I can live with that." she said happily, turning her head to face his.

"Yeah, so can I." he said.

Booth and Brennan sat in each others arms reveling in the comfort and security they brought each other, content to be the enzyme and the substrate.

"Oh, and Booth?" she asked innocently.

"Yes?"

"I am _so _the enzyme." she said, giggling again.

"I don't know what that means." he said making her laugh at his correct imitation of her.

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones."

**So, likes, hates? Who got the firefly reference?**


End file.
